zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bezerraivys
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zatch Bell!! Thanks for your edit to the Zerusen page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome Welcome to this wiki! I saw your work and I am pretty amazed. :P ~ILmaster 04:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, As you upload those can you post them in a new page and name it something like TCG because I am going to be making a section of the Wiki just on TCG. It will mean a lot. Thank you. Help A tip that would help you is the Template:Info/Spell, which can turn easy a lot to create spell pages like the Oru Wigar one. Wiki Powerer 03:11, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Thanks You saved my article. I owe you one. Konjikinogashbell 02:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Language Dude, if you're really brazilian, talk in portuguese with me. Anyway, you'll help me. You already done that by editting the page about Nya. Thanks. Wiki Powerer 00:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Assinatura Notei sim, cara. Mas ficou meio mal (È...). Uma coisa muito importante pra vc é criar uma assinatura, pra indentificar quem vc mandou uma mensagem. Para inserir a assinatura bote ~~~~Bezerraivys após a sua mensagem. Entra no Chat. Wiki Powerer 01:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Digita algo no chat... Wiki Powerer 01:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Nomes em japonês Vê como ficou o meu perfil. LOL Wiki Powerer 18:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Voltei! Entra no chat de novo. Wiki Powerer 20:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Ei, vê a edição q eu fiz em Jedun and Eskaruro Run (vê no histórico a diferençona!). Entra no Chat! Wiki Powerer 21:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer How is the new spell template? A little better? You're welcome. Did you see the new pictures I uploaded for some of the templates? I am going to do that for all the ones that go at the top of a page. I meant these: Imagem de Begirusen Oi Bezer. Eu acabei de carregar uma imagem animada de Begirusen. Veja-a em File:Begirusen. Wiki Powerer 17:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Preciso de ajuda para fazer a animação funcionar como thumbnail. Vc pode me ajudar? Wiki Powerer 17:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Um thumbnail é a miniatura de uma imagem em qualquer tamanho. Não esquece da assinatura (os quatro tios) Wiki Powerer 22:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Hey Just wanted to say good work on the Wiki. It's going to bring you up the ladder! Ok Mas vá (por enquanto) reformando as páginas dos poderes do Pamoon (só tem as imagens de cada poder e uma linha de texto.). Vou acabar de carregar as imagens do Ponygon. Agora você não esquece mais da assinatura, lol. Wiki Powerer 14:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Pronto, veja como ficaram as páginas de Bosen e Baoruk. Wiki Powerer 15:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Megar Shudoruk Deve ser lá, ja q no Mamodo Fury n tem. Entrei no chat. Wiki Powerer 18:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Chat? Mamodos Milenares O Ltearth deu uma forcinha e criou a Template:Ancient Team pra gente botar nas páginas dos mamodos de mil anos. Já que você é fan do Erujo, poderia me ajudar? Wiki Powerer 23:14, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Tá bom. Faz assim: na sua assinatura bota antes do e o a assinatura e o ベゼライウイス (Bezeraiwuisu) no final. Aproveitei e fiz uma proposta ao Ltearth para te nomear Admin, já que você vem colaborando muito conosco (mais que o Konjikinogashbell). Bom trabalho! :) Wiki Powerer 23:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Entra no chat. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 23:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Ill be on chat for about an hour. Tô no chat Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 19:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer ... Chat? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 01:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Check out Template:Sandbox. its my current project. oi bezerraivys eu sou brasileiro e sou novo na wikia ,eu vi que você é muito bom em posts por aqui,será que você podia meajudar a entendercomo funciona a wkkia melhor? eu sou o raicheese eu não sei como eu tiro o meu nome das fotos que eu coloco em posts. Raicheese 16:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Raicheese Chat Bezerr, se vc estiver logado agora, por favor entre no Chat. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 13:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Ajuda Bezer, precisamos de ajuda! Muitas páginas ainda estão faltando nessa wiki, tais como Episódios, Personagens Humanos, Lugares e Atores da série. Ajude no que puder! Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 20:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Ok, sua ajuda será bem-vinda. Se quiser, dê uma lida nos artigos Luccica e Kotaro Doronma (eu que criei recentemente). Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 16:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Hey I made you an Admin! Use your powers wisely! I should be working on this Wiki soon!